


Insobriety

by AsheCorinthos



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Rin, F/M, Hormonal Len, Oneshot, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsheCorinthos/pseuds/AsheCorinthos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin comes home very late, completely drunk, and Len is unprepared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insobriety

Driving home late, 18 year-old Len Kagamine sighs into his steering wheel, looking out at the dark sky above him. His workplace had kept him for far longer than he had wanted to be, and he can't wait to get home and curl up in bed with his chocolate covered bananas. Gazing out at the empty road ahead of him, he presses down on the gas pedal.

A few moments later, Len enters his small, two bedroom house, dropping his keys into the pocket of his black and orange jacket and hanging it up in the nearby closet. He frowns as he notices a missing article of clothing. _Rin's not home...?_

Rin is Len's twin sister. They both share very similar looks; cornsilk yellow hair, bright blue eyes, pale skin. They had moved out of their parents house not long ago, and they both are still getting used to living in a new place. Living together they're used to; it's when one isn't around that the other gets worried. Considering Rin is home almost every night, either watching TV or playing video games until Len comes home, it's almost extra worrisome.

Len's very protective of his sister; It's always been this way. From the time they were born, they've both been almost joined as the hip. Len's always looked out for his sister even though she's 'technically' six minutes older than him (and she constantly reminds him of that.)

He pulls his phone from his pocket, and notices no new messages from her. Disappointed, he stamps down on his nagging anxiety, placing the phone back in his pants and walks through the short entry to the living room, flicking on lights as he goes. A doorway leading to the kitchen is on his immediate right, and a stairwell is in the far left corner that leads up to their bedrooms. A mirror to his left reflects his slightly mussed appearance, his black tank and blue jeans, his regular short ponytail, and a black smudge on his chin, which he promptly wipes away.

Len walks into the bright yellow kitchen, opening the freezer and producing his favorite treat from it. Unwrapping it, he glances at the gleaming red clock above the stove. 10:43. _You'd think Rin would've said something if she was going to stay late..._ Len thinks as he heads back to the small living room, plopping down on the black leather couch and reaching for the TV remote. He bites into the frozen banana, zoning into the TV while subconsciously waiting for the door to open.

About two hours later, Len has showered, redressed in orange shorts and a white t-shirt, sat back down, and is half asleep on the sofa with the TV droning on when he hears the click of the front door.

"Rin...?" He says cautiously, becoming alert quickly and sitting up as his sister walks- no, stumbles into his view.

"Leeeen...?" Her sweet voice airily slurs his name as she focuses on him.

He blinks, surprised to see her hair disheveled and her face bright red. "Rin, are you okay?"

"I.. didn' think you'd... be up." Rin murmurs, gazing at him with a curious and slightly confused expression.

"I was waiting up for you. Where were you?" He gets up from the couch, stepping forward towards her and examining her further. "Wait a minute... Are you... drunk?"

A smile spreads over Rin's face. "...Yeah..." She nods vigorously, then winces. "S'weird..." She says thoughtfully, then zeroes in on Len's unsure look. "Mm... Len... You look cute~" She coos dreamily.

Len flushes. "W-what? Rin, what are you saying?" He shakes his head, throwing the rush of startled thoughts out of his mind in favor of more logical ones. "Look, I'm going to go get you some water, just sit down. How much did you drink?" He starts for the kitchen, but freezes when the light overhead goes out.

He turns around to see Rin shrugging off her jacket, revealing her favorite yellow lace t-shirt that compliments her black skirt. It drops to the floor. "Too bright... it's better dark..." She says, turning his way and looking at him strangely.

She slowly walks towards Len, where he stands frozen. Her eyes flicker with something strange. "Len..."

"R-Rin... Um..." _What is going on? She's completely drunk. She'd never get drunk on her own. She's never come home like this._ "Rin, why are you drunk?" He questions, taking a step back.

"Miku wanted to try it with me..." She sighs, coming closer until she stands a foot away. "So..."

Irritation and anger towards Miku flashes in his mind. _Rin would never do something like this on her own. She's always so innocent about this kind of thing- it figures Miku would influence her into something like this._ "Come on, Rin." He tells her. "You need to get a glass of water, and-"

Rin moves forward then, until she's pressed herself against Len's chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. Her soft head lays against him. "Len~" She murmurs.

"Rin- What the-" Len turns a deep shade of red, uncertainty and shock taking over as his hands settle on her forearms, pushing her away to look at her sternly. "Rin, what the hell are you doing?" He's fighting himself now. Rin's never like this. _This isn't her, it's the alcohol_ , he tells himself firmly, not wanting to let _those_ thoughts into his head.

Unfortunately, Len's always felt something other than a brotherly connection towards his sister. Fortunately, however, even though they're so close, he's learned to mask such feelings from her to the point where she could never figure out his thoughts. _It's dirty and wrong, remember?_ He thinks bitterly. _There's nothing good about having fallen in love with your own sister._

Right now, Rin is really pushing at his limits. He's never been in a situation with her like this, and it has taken him off guard.

Rin gazes up at him, her big blue eyes glistening. "I... _looooooove_ you, Len~" She says happily. "I _looove yooouu~"_

Horrified, Len stares at Rin. "You must've had a _lot_ to drink," He says, laughing nervously.

Shaking her head, Rin pouts. "Nooo, Lenny, I dooo..." She slurs out, then reaches for him again.

Len takes another step backwards, hoping to evade her. "Rin, wait a- Ah!" His leg hits the couch arm, and he topples backwards into the seat.

Before he has time to get up, Rin crawls over the couch onto his chest, straddling his waist and looking down at him hazily. She reaches up, and tugs at her white ribbon until it comes undone, tossing it to the side as blonde locks fall forward over her face. "Len... I love you... sooooo much." She whispers, leaning down over him until her face is inches from his terrified one, close enough for him to feel her slow breaths on his face. "You're so cute..." Pink dusts her cheeks.

"Rin, this isn't- you're not in your right mind-" Len tries to backtrack, looking for a means of escape before things get out of hand. His words cut off when Rin's soft fingertips lightly brush over his cheek and down over his chin, tracing the outline of his mouth.

"I've... always... wanted to do this..." Rin admits quietly as her right hand continues to lightly caress his neck and his collarbones, trailing down over his shirt before stopping mid-torso. "I love you, Len. Don't... Don't you love me, too?" She asks heartbrokenly.

"Rin..." Len says in a strangled voice, gazing up at her as his heart jumps erratically in his chest. "That's... I... We..." He struggles to form correct words, his thought processes collapsing the longer his sister stays so close to him.

"Shh." Rin leans in, and her lips lightly graze over Len's. His eyes become wider than dinner plates. _This is-!_

Her mouth presses fully to his, and he relishes the feel of her despite himself. He can vaguely taste the alcohol, but a natural sweetness as well. His eyes closing, he inhales her beautiful fruity scent and loses his self control, his hands moving of their own accord to cup her face and slide over her velvety skin. His mouth melds to hers, and slowly lets one hand trail over her smooth neck and over her shoulder, finding her gold curls. She tangles her hands in his ponytail, loosening the band until it frees itself. He can feel all of her against him, mind-numbingly warm, and heat spreads like wildfire through his veins.

"Len..." She sighs into the kiss.

In a moment of clarity, he realizes where this is going to head very fast. Forcing himself to stop and think, he breaks off the kiss, taking in a ragged breath. "Rin- this can't happen- you're not yourself." He pants, his eyes searching hers, praying she understands before she makes him forget the single shred of sanity he's clinging to with his fingernails.

Rin frowns, her lips swollen from his kiss and her eyes half-lidded. "But..." Her lips fall to his jawline and start moving down, her hands gripping onto his shoulders. "You do love me, right...?"

"Of course I do, which is why this is _not_ going to happen right now, especially while you're _completely drunk_." He says in a pained tone, struggling with his inner instinct to ride out this sudden burst of affection.

"Len... you're no fun..." Rin says, giving him a hazy glare as she pulls back. "Maybe I should just keep kissing you...?" She says playfully, starting to lean forward again.

"Rin, get off me-!" He says in a panic, squirming beneath her in an effort to jar her or loosen her embrace.

"Ahhh!" Rin squeals as she and Len both topple to the wooden floor. She lands on her back, with Len on his side. He scrambles to his feet as his sister groans.

His heart racing, he takes several steps back, running a hand through his hair as he tries to force his heart to return to a normal pace. His face is scarlet, and he keeps replaying the stolen kiss in his mind relentlessly. _What even just happened? Did I seriously just make out with Rin? I shouldn't have let it go that far-_

_"I love you, Len. Don't... Don't you love me, too?"_

_"I've... always... wanted to do this..."_

He only can hope she remembers none of this in the morning, whereas he knows he'll always have it in his mind now. _Could there be any truth to what she said? No, it was the liquor talking. Tomorrow, I'm going to kill Miku for this._

A light snore makes Len's gaze return to his sister. Not even having bothered getting up, the blonde lays sprawled on the floor, her mouth slightly open, her expression serene. A rush of relief runs through him, and the slightest tinge of regret and disappointment.

Moving to her side, he maneuvers her into his arms, carrying her bridal-style. She curls into his embrace, and after unwittingly started looking at her lips, he bites his own and averts his gaze from her, taking her upstairs.

He opens the door opposite his own, revealing the oranges walls and the bed with the pale yellow coverlet. He pulls the blanket down, and places her on the bed carefully, snugly tucking her in. He gazes down at her sleeping form a moment before disappearing to get a glass of water.

Once he's returned and has placed it next to her on the bedside table, Len is about to quickly and quietly escape from her room when something grasps his wrist.

"Len... please stay with me..." Rin mumbles, her eyes still closed. "Stay with me..."

Len pauses, glancing at the door before sighing. _Rin..._

He loosens her hand and sits at her feet. He studies her. Her blanket's around her waist, and her hand hangs slightly off the bed. Her chest rises and falls slowly with each breath, indicating she's already fallen back asleep and he can take his leave, but he stays a few more moments just to look at her. When will he really be able to do this again? He definitely wouldn't be doing it now if it weren't for the fact that Rin has probably entered a sound, alcohol induced sleep.

He moves from his spot, going to stand beside her, looking down at her. He brushes her hair out of her eyes. Slowly he leans down, planting a chaste kiss on her forehead, then on each eyelid, her nose, and both cheeks. But he carefully avoids her mouth; It's much too tempting to kiss her again, and he knows if he did something like that, it would be much harder to stop a second time.

When he pulls back, his fingertips lightly graze over her lips much like she did to him, before he brings his fingers back like they've been burned.

 _Why does it have to be such a sin to love you...?_ He wonders ruefully.

Knowing he's already gone too far, he turns away from his dear Rin, and leaves her room, softly closing the door between her and himself.


End file.
